Master of the Moon
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Sakura has just chosen her granddaughter Tsukiko as her successor as master of the cards, but there's more to this girl than meets the eye! What adventures await Yue and Kero when the girl is a fairy? Winx Club Cardcaptors crossover!
1. Chapter 1: Sorrow and Renewal

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 1: Loss and Renewal

Sakura Avalon was lying on a bed. She was now older and deathly ill, but she had little time; she had to name her successor for the master of the Star Cards. At first she thought of leaving them to her only son, Koichi, but he had been killed years before, leaving in her care her then 3 year old grandchild, Tsukiko. Knowing of no one else to leave them to, she had the servants to bring her now 17 year granddaughter to her.

Throughout the entire ordeal, Yue and Keroberos had never left her side, but Yue hadn't said much to her since she told them that she was sick. Neither one of them had seen Tsukiko since she was 8 years old. She had been living with her mother's relations, and had only just returned on learning that her grandmother was so ill.

Then the girl walked in. She had long black hair and looked much like Sakura, only with light blue eyes, but something was different about her. When she had left, she had this innocent look about her that made her so easy to talk to, but now she had this hard look about her face that told them that she had seen many things she hadn't wanted to see. Sakura smiled at her granddaughter and said, "Tsukiko, I know that you have only just returned from visiting your mother's relations, but there is something of great importance to speak to you about." Tsukiko nodded and she continued, "When you were younger, I told you stories about the Clow Cards and their creator and Guardians," and she took out the Sakura book and handed it to her grandchild, much to the Guardians surprise, "I name you my successor as their master, but of course, you will have to be judged, to determine your worthiness," glancing at Yue.

"But, Grandmama," Tsukiko said, but Sakura held up her hand and said, "As a great man once said "All things must come to an end". I feel that my time is coming to a rapid close, and yours is fast approaching. I have faith in you, my young Princess." Yue then narrowed his eyes on the young girl sitting by his mistress. He could definitely sense a strong magical presence coming from her.

"And if I should lose my way," Tsukiko said, quietly.

"Then let that good, kind, loving, trusting heart of yours lead the path," Sakura said, smilingly. Then her condition seemed to worsen and Tsukiko ran for help. After she left the room, Sakura said to Keroberos and Yue, "Please take good care of her. She's more powerful than she looks and it will put her in danger."

"Of course we will," Keroberos said. Both he and Yue knew that Tsukiko would not get back in time to save her grandmother. Indeed by the time the young girl returned, Sakura was dead on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Final Judgement

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 2: Final Judgment

Yue gave Tsukiko a week to mourn her grandmother's death, and to get acquainted with the Star Cards. As the week went by, as she got acquainted with them, the Cards began to like her a lot.

Yue could not shake off his suspicions about the girl. He kept sensing a magical presence from her. If it wasn't so potent, he wouldn't have cared, but it was a very strong presence. When it came time for Final Judgment, it was apparent that the Cards had already given their allegiance to Tsukiko and were more powerful than usual. Whenever Yue tried to attack her, the Shield card bounced back at him. Then he caught her before she could defend herself, but her staff began to glow, and she broke free of his attack. When she broke free, she raised the seal and the staff changed into one of the same general design, but was dark blue and light blue. At the top was a medium sized heart with light blue wings on the side. Then she said, "Windy, form a cage and trap Yue," and Windy trapped Yue, who resisted to no use.

Yue then named the new Master of the Cards. Afterwards, Tsukiko was pushed into a wall and was hurt pretty badly. Yue and Kero jumped in front of her to face the one who attacked her, only to find that the girl looked just like their new mistress, only this girl had black eyes. "Solara," Tsukiko whispered, struggling to get up.

"Who are you?" Yue asked.

"She's my younger twin sister, Yue," Tsukiko said, slowly moving her way in front of them.

"It's been a long time, Tsukiko," Solara said, "Are you ready for a fight?"

"Always," Tsukiko said, wincing. Then a sun symbol appeared on Solara's forehead and black wings appeared on her back and made her disappear from view and transform into a black tube top and matching mini skirt. There were black bands on her forearms, and wore black knee-high, high-heeled boots. Her hair was tied back into pigtails.

"Yue, Kero, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens to me that you will stay out of this," Tsukiko said. "No, Tsukiko," they said, and ran out in front of her and saw that there was a crescent moon symbol on her forehead, and a pair of dark blue wings appeared and was wearing a dark blue halter top and a matching pair of mini shorts. She wore a pair of thigh high, black, high heeled boots. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail and half down, with silver streaks in it. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer blue but silver.

"Promise!?" she shrieked. They could only nodded as she flew off and started fighting with her sister. Their attacks were similar to Yue's crystal attacks. Then Tsukiko injured her sister so badly that she had to fly away. As she watched her sister fly away, she breathed a sigh of relief and landed in front of Yue and Kero. They could tell that she was extremely tired. She then de-transformed and immediately fainted, causing Yue to catch her.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 3: Explanations and Unexpected Guests

The next morning, Tsukiko woke up the find herself in her room at Li mansion. Soon after graduating high school, Sakura Avalon married Li Showron. Sakura's older brother, Tsukiko's Great Uncle Tori, wasn't happy about his sister's choice of husband, but as long she was happy, so was he. Tsukiko got up and got dressed in a lavender halter top and a white skirt. She then went down to the dining hall and when she got there, her grandfather, Kero in his borrowed form, and a gray haired boy she had never seen before.

"Tsukiko, this is Julian Star, he's an old friend of the family, as well as Yue's disguised form," her grandfather said. Julian smiled at her which earned him a smile in return. Then the doorbell rang, which made her say, "I'll get it!" and ran out of the room. The next thing they knew, she was yelling, "Grandpapa! Tell Darien to put me down!" as two young men entered. One was blond and with blue eyes and looked a lot like Sky. The other was brunette with green eyes and looked a lot like Brandon. It was the blond that had Tsukiko over his shoulder.

"Julian, Kero, those two are Tsukiko's older cousins on her mother's side of the family," Showron said.

"Hey, I'm Darien, this squirt's cousin, oof" the blond said, before Tsukiko kneed him in the stomach and said, "The next time I tell you to put me down, you'll do it, won't you?"

"I'm also Tsukiko's cousin, my name is Edward," the brunette said.

Then they all sat down to breakfast. Darien was still moaning.

"Jeez, you didn't have to kick me that hard," Darien said.

"Teaches you a lesson, doesn't it," Tsukiko said, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Grandma Amelia sent us here to bring you back to Realix," Edward said.

"Huh?" Tsukiko said, shocked. Everyone looked at her.

"Obviously, since your eighteenth birthday is coming up soon," Edward said, "She wanted to have your Princess Ball." Tsukiko looked down to the floor with a blank look on her face. Julian looked into what he could see of her eyes and saw a look of utter pain, like she was remembering something painful. Then she snapped her head up and dodged an arrow that had been aimed for her head. Then a voice started cackling and saw Solara in her Guardian form, with a bow like Yue's, but then Tsukiko transformed into a purple halter top and a matching skirt like Bloom's Winx skirt. She wore fingerless purple gloves, and a pair of high heeled ankle high boots. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails and the wings on her back were shaped like medium to large butterfly wings.

"Tsukiko is also the Fairy of the Crystal Hail Star," Edward said.

Solara sneered and said, "What? Are you too scared to fight me in Guardian form?" Then Tsukiko's eyes started to glow purple, as she said, "No one ever calls me a coward," and shot a purple lightening bolt at Solara which injured her again, and Solara said, "Master Baltor will be so angry with me," and she flew off. At the sound of the name, Tsukiko. Darien, and Edward gasped. When she landed, she immediately de-transformed and fainted, causing Julian to catch her.

When she woke up the next morning, she sat up and in her bed. What her sister had said kept running in her head and said, "Baltor had to have broken out of the Omega Dimension. If he has, I must return to Realix." She then looked up and saw Kero hovering in front of her and he asked, "Are you okay, Tsukiko?" earning a smile and a nod in return. She got up and walked into the dining hall, and Julian immediately asked how she was.

"I'm fine, really," she said, smiling at him, before turning to her grandfather, "Grandpapa, I must return to Realix," much to the shock of her Guardians.

"I've never told Grandpapa this but the man that my sister mentioned yesterday, Baltor, was the one who murdered my parents," she answered through gritted teeth, "The day I turned 3, my parents took me to visit my Grandparents on Realix. At the time, a war had been going on between the Three Ancestreses, very powerful witches, and the Company of Light, a group of wizards, fairies, and good witches. The leaders, King Oritel and Queen Miriam of Sparx, whose youngest daughter I am very good friends with, had disappeared two years prior. It was then that they, along with Baltor, attacked, because at the time, it was believed that a power of great strength rested on Realix. They almost destroyed everything but my grandmother, my mom, and dad defended themselves. At first, they thought that the power was in my mom, but then it was revealed that it was within me. Knowing that they had Baltor try to take my power, but my dad jumped in front of me, before he died, he passed his elemental powers to me. Although she didn't have much strength left, my mother took me and ran. Before we got far, she could hear them behind us and she placed her necklace around my neck and sent me to my grandmother. I don't know what happened after that. My grandmother sent me to live with my grandparents on Earth for my safety." She took a moment to breathe for she had said all of this on one breath and then she said, "But now that I have reason to believe that Baltor has returned, I have to return to Realix. I am the Princess of Realix, therefore I must be there to protect my realm."

"Then, we are going with you," Julian said.

"No, Julian, this is something I have to do on my own," Tsukiko said, "I have a score to settle with this guy."

"Tsukiko, we are your guardians, we are supposed to protect you as well as the cards," Kero said.

"I won't let you! It's too dangerous!" she yelled running out of the room.

"Don't worry, Tsukiko has always been that way. Ever since she learned what her parents did for her; she's never let anyone take any risks for her or sacrifice their life for her," Darien said.

"We're going wither or not she likes," Julian said. Little did they know that Tsukiko was listening. She wasn't crying but she looked livid, and ran to her room and immediately started packing her things. She was about to create a portal when Julian, Kero, Darien, and Edward walked in and said, "We are going with you," and she said, "As you wish." and created a portal and they left.


	4. Chapter 4: Returns and Departures

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 4: Returns and Departures

Once they got to the other end of the portal, they were in a courtyard of a pink building.

"Tsukiko, where are we?" Julian asked.

"Alfea," she said, before dashing off into the building.

"Wait!" Kero and Julian yelled, dashing, flying after her. She led them to some dorm rooms and disappeared into a door and started yelling, "Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, I'm back!" and no one answered, much to her surprise, and started yelling, "Lockette, Chatta, Amore, Tune, Piff, Digit, Luna! Are you here?" and a girl around 1 foot tall flew in from another room. She had silver hair and eyes, and wore a sparkly gray top and matching pair of shorts, and had mini wings on her back. When she saw Tsukiko, she gasped and flew and gave her a hug.

"Tsukiko, I'm so glad you're back!" she exclaimed.

"It's good to see you, too, Luna," Tsukiko said, as more girls of the same size came in gave her hugs and she said, "It's good to see you, too, Lockette, Chatta, Amore, Tune, Digit," as a red headed girl of about Tsukiko's age and height walked in. "Bloom!" Tsukiko called, scaring the girl half to death, but when she realized that it was Tsukiko, she smiled and gave her a hug.

"Okay, Bloom, I get the point. You're glad to see me. You can let go now," Tsukiko said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that we all missed you, Tsuki," Bloom said.

"Speaking of we, where is everyone?" Tsukiko asked.

"I don't know," Bloom said, "I just got back myself. Digit, where is everyone?"

"They went to the Omega Dimension to try to find Tecna," she said.

"What?! What's Tecna doing in the Omega Dimension?" Tsukiko said.

"After Baltor broke out, the portal between Tides and the Omega Dimension became unstable," Bloom said, "We tried everything to close it, but couldn't. Tecna went and got her Enchantix for it. She used her Fairy Dust to seal the portal, but ended up sealing herself inside too."

"I guess I was right. Baltor did break out," Tsukiko said, slowly. She then got up and walked over the writing table and pulled something out of the top drawer and put it around her neck. When she turned around, it was a medium sized crystal shaped like a heart on a silver chain.

"Let's go talk to my Aunt Andromeda," she said dashing out of the room with Bloom and the others following. It didn't take long to get to the Headmistress' office, and when they got there, they saw and elderly woman and another woman about to walk in.

"Aunt Andromeda! Ms. Griselda!" Tsukiko yelled.

"Oh, Tsukiko, Bloom, welcome back, girls," Faragonda said, "Please come in."

"Okay," Bloom and Tsukiko said and they along with Julian and Keroberos, Darien, and Edward followed them into the room.

"Congratulations on earning your Enchantix, Bloom," Faragonda said, "Maia is an old friend and kept me informed of your progress."

"Thanks," Bloom said, "but I still don't understand how I earned my Enchantix without saving someone from my realm."

"You have become a rare exception to the rules of fairies," Faragonda said, "A very rare exception. Your belief in yourself was so great that it simply transformed you, basically it's like you willed yourself into an Enchantix."

"Very impressive," Griselda said.

"Thank you," Bloom said, "Is it true what Digit said? That they heard from Tecna?"

"We received a transmission, but we can not be sure that it was really her," Faragonda said, now turning her attention to her niece, "It is nice to see you again, Tsukiko. You returned at a good time. Baltor has broken out of the Omega Dimension and has been raging numerous attacks on realms to steal their power."

"Once I heard rumors of Baltor's escape, I knew that I had to return," Tsukiko said.

"Is your grandmother fully recovered then?" Faragonda asked.

"I'm afraid she passed away not too long ago," the girl answered, "Leaving in my possession the Clow Cards. Not to mention the Cards' guardians, Yue and Keroberos."

"I see," Faragonda said, "So, not only has Bloom gotten stronger, but so have you."

"In a way, I guess," Tsukiko said turning to Julian only to find that he had transformed into Yue and making her jump out of her seat in surprise and crying out "Waaaa" and then laughing at herself.

"Before going any further, I have some questions," Yue said in a calm and cool demeanor.

"Ask away, Yue," Tsukiko said.

"The guardian form? How did you do that?" he replied.

"When the moon and sun shine high in the sky together, two sisters born with their powers, the Moon will know light, love, and hope, the Sun nothing but darkness, hate, and anger, they will always be apart, for together they will fall," Tsukiko said, making Yue look at her with surprise, "What?"

"How did you know about that?" Yue asked, "That was a prophecy made by my former master Clow. How did you know about that?"

"It's simple, Yue. I'm one of the girls meant by the prophecy," Tsukiko said, taking off the dark blue band that she wore around her neck at all times to reveal a crescent moon mark on her neck to prove it.

At first surprised, but Yue continued, "And this place is where you have been staying for all these years?"

"For the most part. Sometimes I spent time in my realm, Realix, where I'm a princess," Tsukiko said, "When I first grew my wings, my aunt decided that it was time for me to start training as a fairy."

"I had a feeling you were hiding something," Yue said.

"Well, that's not something that I can just come out with Grandpapa," Tsukiko said, "Since Papa died, he doesn't like me having anything to do with magic, not that he can stop me." She then snapped her head up and jumped in front of her aunt and was hit by an arrow before Yue could push her out of the way. Then someone started cackling and it turned out to be Solara, Tsukiko's twin sister, in guardian form, and she said, "What a shame! I wasn't aiming for her. I was aiming for you, old woman!" and flew off. Then Tsukiko started transforming into her Enchantix. Her hair was just like Stella's except it was black without a tiara, but there was glitter in it. Her dress was like Bloom's but it was dark blue and light blue. Her sandals were like Bloom's but it had crescent moon symbols instead of hearts. Her wings were just like Stella's but they were light and dark blue. Her gloves were also like Stella's but a sapphire blue color.

"Congratulations, Tsukiko, you earned your Enchantix!" Faragonda said, as the sound of an engine roared into the room as Tsukiko de-transformed. Looking out the window, Bloom and Tsukiko realized that it was a Red Fountain ship and Bloom ran outside to meet Sky; Tsukiko, however, decided to have a little fun.

"Hey, Sky!" Bloom said.

"Hi, Bloom," he said sadly.

"Oh, I see, say hello to Bloom, but not your supposed best friend," Tsukiko said from behind him, making him jump, "I am so not appreciated!"

"Hi, Tsuki, when did you get back?" he asked laughing.

"Not too long before Bloom did," Tsukiko said laughing as well.

Later as Lockette was trying to dissuade Bloom from going to the Omega Dimension, Luna, Tsukiko's bonded pixie and the Pixie of Moonlight, was doing the same to Tsukiko.

"But Tsukiko, you can't go! It's too dangerous!" Luna said.

"Luna, you know that if there's anyway to bring back Tecna, I have to go," Tsukiko said.

"But the other fairies are already there," Luna protested.

"But they might need help," Tsukiko replied, to which Luna sighed and turned to Yue and Kero and said, "Then you two had better make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

"Don't worry, we won't let her out of our sight," Kero said, smiling.

"Which only makes it safer for you," Luna said menacingly.


	5. Chapter 5: Turning the Card Around

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I own only Tsukiko, her sister, Luna, her parents, Realix grandparents, and the prophecy. That's all!

Chapter 5: Turning the Card Around!

Soon after they took off, Kero and Yue told Tsukiko that she had to start making the Cards her own, which shocked and scared her.

"But, Kero, Yue, I haven't been able to call my staff since the Final Judgment!" Tsukiko said.

"All you have to do is try and believe in yourself and the Cards!" Kero said and Tsukiko took out her Heart Key. At first she looked at it and took out the book, which to her surprise had changed to match her staff and it no longer read "SAKURA" but "TSUKIKO" instead. Remembering what her grandmother had to do in the same situation, Tsukiko stood up and focused, while she did, a sun-moon-star symbol similar to Sakura's but it had a large heart in the middle appeared under her feet. She then started chanting,

"I call upon the Heart of the Cards,

"Power of Magic,

"Power of Night,

"Surrender the Wand,

"The force of Light,

"… RELEASE!!" and the Heart Staff appeared in her hand and much to the surprise of her Guardians, the clasp on the book open and all the Cards formed a circle around Tsukiko who started the chant,

"I call upon the power of my heart,

"Ancient forces near and far,

"Star Cards,

"Cast away your former light,

"And draw your power from my heart!

"HEART CARDS!" and all the Cards changed from pink to dark and light blue and instead of Sakura's symbol on the back, it was Tsukiko's, who fell to the floor in shock. She stayed that way until Bloom announced that they had arrived in the Omega Dimension.

Later, as they disembarked, Kero noticed that Tsukiko unlike Bloom and Sky did not wear a jacket or any kind of protective clothing causing him to ask, "Tsukiko, aren't you cold?"

"Since the Crystal Hail Star is related to weather, my body is susceptible to extreme conditions of heat and cold," she replied, "So, no."

As they walked, all they saw was snow, snow, and more snow. However, soon, Sky pulled them down behind a boulder and said that he had heard something and threw his boomerang in the direction he had heard the noise and missed.

"Try that again, and I'll nail your gizzards to the wall," a voice said making Tsukiko stand up and cry, "Tecna!"

"Tsuki! Is that you?!" the voice said and Tecna came out from a cave where she was hiding.

"Tecna! You're okay!" Bloom said jumping out from the boulder and giving Tecna a hug, while Sky, Yue, and Kero walked out from behind the boulder.

"Bloom, Sky, you're hear too!" Tecna cried, "but we have no time! We have to save the others. The boys were all captured by the convicts that escaped!"

"Then let's go kick some convict butt!" Tsukiko said.

Tecna led the way to where the convicts were keeping the boys. Her introductions to Yue and Kero had taken place along the way. When they got there, Sky immediately offered to serve as a decoy, but Tsukiko intervened.

"No, Sky, I'll be decoy, Bloom and Tec might need you," Tsukiko said. He tried to dissuade her, but she began chanting,

"I call upon the heart of the Cards,

"Power of magic,

"Power of night,

"Surrender the wand,

"The force of light,

"…RELEASE!" and her staff appeared in her hand and jumped in front of the guards while Sky, Bloom, and Tecna went towards the cave. The minute they saw her, one of the guards shouted, "GET HER!!!" but Tsukiko took out a card and said, "Illusion, show them their darkest fears! Release and Dispell!" Whatever they saw, it obviously scared them half to death and they ran off. "Easy as pie. Thank you, Illusion," and ran into the cave in time to see Sky knock out a guard to save Tecna and Bloom blast the ice wall trapping Timmy, Helia, and Brandon. The moment they saw her, they told her how happy they were to see her and that they were glad that she was back and looked with some confusion at Yue and Kero who had transformed into his true form.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my guardians and friend, Yue and Keroberos," Tsukiko said, "Yue, Kero, that is Timmy, Helia, and Brandon, friends of mine."

"It's nice to meet you," Helia said smiling.

"Unfortuneately, we don't have time for discussion. Those guards may be back at any moment and we still have to find Stella, Musa, Layla, and Flora," Bloom said, "If you guys can take care of the guards, Tsuki, Tec, and I will go look for them," with Tecna and Tsukiko nodding in agreement. Tsukiko turned to Yue and Kero and said, "If you two don't mind, would you please stay and help the boys?"

"Yes, but what about you?" Kero asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than I look," Tsukiko said following Bloom and Tecna out the back of the cave. After a bit which included falling down a huge ravine, the trio found the rest of Winx being attacked by a huge ice snake. The girls were low on Winx, but Tsukiko knew that it was going to take brains and not a show of strength to get out of this and said, "You guys take care of Bloom and Tecna, I'll take care of this guy." "But which Card should I use? Fire's no good, neither is Water. That's it!" "Freeze, trap that snake! Release and dispel!" freezing the snake in place. She turned to the girls and said, "Let's get out of here before he breaks out!" and transformed into her Enchantix and they all flew away, however, at the last minute Tsukiko looked back to see the snake following and separated from the group.

Meanwhile, the guys and Yue and Kero were having a hard time fighting off the convicts, not to mention the fact that Yue had the urge to go after Tsukiko, because he could sense that she was in trouble. Then the ground started to shake and a crack formed which Tsukiko flew out of and set the snake on the convicts.

Later that night back at Alfea, the girls had a slumber party in Bloom and Flora's room. Layla, Tecna, Stella, and Musa were talking to the pixies about what they like to do at slumber parties. Bloom, Flora, and Tsukiko were sitting on Bloom's bed and just talking like they hadn't seen each other in years. When Stella heard them mention something about boys, she said, "You know, Tsuki, I think that Julian has a crush on you." Yue had transformed back into Julian on the way back to Alfea and Stella had taken it upon herself to get them together.

"Stel, give it up already!" Tsukiko said and Bloom continued what she was saying. "Sky invited me to his parent's lakehouse on Eraklyon."

Flora and Tsukiko exchanged looks, and Flora said, "ooo… the parents' lake house! Isn't that what people do when they get engaged?" causing Bloom to throw a pillow at her and Tsukiko to start giggling.

"Stop it, unless you really think," Bloom said.

"I do, or that is what you'll be saying," Flora said making Bloom throw another pillow at her and making Tsukiko fall off the bed because she was laughing so hard.


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Solaria

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 6: Saving Solaria

About a week later, after intense Enchantix training with Griselda, the Winx heard that the wedding of Stella's father was to take place the next day, a Saturday. Upon hearing about it, Stella became very angry.

"That third rate countess has spelled my father again!" Stella said.

"Hold up, Stel, maybe it's all part of a plan," Bloom said.

"No! That no good third rate countess has spelled him again," Stella said, pointing at the television, "Just look at her! I mean a purple ball gown in the fall! News flash, Cassandra! You don't look like a queen, you look like a game show hostess! Oh, my poor dad! I have to stop this wedding, you guys will help me won't you?"

"Of course, Stel, why wouldn't we?" Tsukiko said, taking a peek at Julian who stood on the balcony. He happened to look her way and she turned away blushing. Stella saw this and looked pleased and said, "So, any ideas on how we're going to get into the palace?" Tsukiko thought for a bit; then it came to her. "I know," she said, "My Grandmama got an invitation to the wedding, get this, I can use the Illusion card and disguise ourselves as her ladies-in-waiting!"

"That's a great plan, Tsuki!" Bloom said.

"I'll have to call Grandmama and ask her permission first," Tsukiko said, "I'll be right back," and went into her room to use the phone. While she was gone, the rest of the Winx turned to Julian who asked, "What?"

"I saw the way you looked at Tsuki, Julian," Stella said, "You have crush on her, don't you?"

"Uh, uh," Julian said, but Bloom said, "Don't worry. We won't tell her," and saw his pale face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not a very good guardian, am I? I'm supposed to protect her, not fall in love with her," he replied.

"Julian, you can't help how you feel. It just happens sometimes," Bloom said, "but I think you should tell her. That's just what I think." What they didn't know was that Tsukiko had heard the whole thing and was blushing. She was on the verge of tears, but was able to hold them back and composed herself in order to be able face her friends. When she walked in they were all back in the places they were when she left.

"What'd she say?" Stella asked.

"Grandmama said that she expects us for tea on Realix in half an hour," Tsukiko said. She may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming. "Julian admitted that he's in love with me! But it's not real until he tells me himself."

Later after getting permission from Faragonda and Saladin to go, the Winx and the Specialists met up in Alfea's courtyard, where Tsukiko created a portal and they left. It only took them a few minutes to get to Realix. When they got there, they were shocked to see that Realix was the exact opposite of Solaria. It looked exactly the same, but instead of having a sun, the moon shone high.

"This place is the exact opposite of Solaria!" Stella said. Tsukiko looked totally at peace and said, "Home sweet home!" and lead them towards the palace gates. Recognizing her immediately, the guards opened the gates and let them pass. Looking forward, they saw and old woman who could have passed for Tsukiko's mother, only the woman had reddish grayish hair with brown eyes. On seeing Tsukiko, the woman smiled and said, "Welcome back, you have been greatly missed, my dear Moon Princess."

"It's good to be back, Grandmama," Tsukiko said, curtseying, and the others following her lead. The woman turned to guy and girl individually and guessed their names automatically, which stunned them. Amelia laughed and said, "I recognized you all because Tsukiko has told me so much about you all. There will be no need for formalities. You are like family to Tsukiko," which made Tsukiko beam. "Please come in. We shall have some tea."

As they enjoyed their tea, Tsukiko explained their plan to her grandmother, who seemed very glad that they had come to her for help and said, "I am so glad that you came to me. I've always hated that lame brain countess Cassandra and her moron daughter Chimera. So, you plan to disguise yourselves as my ladies-in-waiting. It's a wonderful plan!" By now everyone had finished their tea, she continued, "Seeing as it's a two day journey to Solaria, I suggest we leave now," and lead them to the ship and it took off immediately.

While on the ship, Amelia revealed the fact that Tsukiko's mother, Christianna, Bloom's mother, Miriam, and Stella's mother, Luna were sisters and her daughters, making them cousins and her granddaughters. Tsukiko seemed to take this in stride, but Bloom and Stella were genuinely shocked and couldn't look Tsukiko in the eye for the rest of the day, thus she kept Julian company, which seemed to make him nervous.

When they arrived in Solaria the next afternoon, Tsukiko immediately used the Illusion card and disguised herself and the other girls as Amelia's ladies-in-waiting. The guys were going to stay with the ship in case things went sour; this, however, seemed to make Julian and Kero nervous and told Tsukiko that if there was trouble to just call for them, which earned them a smile.

Once they entered the gates, they lost their disguises and Stella stepped out to where Cassandra and Chimera could see her, making them start. Stella then said, "My dad's been spelled with Baltor's magic! Look at his neck!" and sure enough, Baltor's brand was on his neck. "People of Solaria, this wannabe queen and her daughter had bewitched your king!" causing the entire crowd to gasp.

"Don't' listen to her! She's lying!" Cassandra called out, to which Stella rebuttled with, "Oh, then how do you explain this thing!" pointing out the brand on King Radius' neck, "That's Baltor's brand and the one who put there is none other that scheming traitor Countess Cassandra!" Tsukiko could hear someone say, "Can that be true?" and another saying, "Stella is our princess. Why would she lie to us?" to which Chimera said, "Because she's a spoiled and jealous brat, that's why!"

"Well, at least I'm a real princess, Chimera," Stella said, which made her angry and she attacked Stella, but Tsukiko used the Shield card and blocked the attack, and said, "People of Solaria, if you do not believe Stella, then believe your own eyes," and showed them what had happened the day of Stella's princess ball, how Chimera had turned Stella into a hideous monster, and how they let Baltor take power from Solaria's second sun. Now they believed Stella and tried to stop Cassandra from running away with their king but she knocked them away like flies, but then Tsukiko stood in her way.

"Get out of my way, girl!" she growled.

"Now, that's no way to speak to the Moon Princess, who also turns out to be King Radius' niece by marriage," Tsukiko said, transforming into her guardian form and trapping Cassandra in a water bubble. "Stel, NOW!" Stella taking the hint, transformed and used her Fairy Dust to break Baltor's spell. What they didn't know is that Baltor had been watching the whole time. When he saw Tsukiko, he knew exactly who she was. "Her eyes," he said, "So beautiful, just like her mother's."


	7. Chapter 7: The Water Stars

Master of the Moon

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 7: The Water Stars

As soon as the girls returned to Alfea, they started working on a way to defeat Baltor. At first they thought if they could find a way to defeat Bloom's power, they could use it against Baltor, but not even Tsukiko's Crystal Hail Star, which was equal in strength to the DragonFire, could stand up to it. After almost giving up, Tecna told them about the Water Stars.

"But, Tecna, Water Stars don't exist anymore," Amore said.

"There's only one place they exist, The Golden Kingdom," Tecna said as Kero and Julian walked up and Kero said, "We wondered where you girls were. What are you up to?"

"You two up for another adventure?" Tsukiko asked them, looking Julian in the eye, making him blush. Later they got most of the Specialists together and went to Beowyn Forrest. On the way, Layla caught their acquaintance, Ophir, in the hanger. When they got there, Julian transformed into Yue and Kero into his true form. The girls all transformed into their Enchantix. As they were walking, they were attacked by Centaurs, but Tsukiko made her move and summoned her staff and saying, "Shield! Release and dispel!" placing a shield around her and the rest, making the Centaurs' attacks bounce back at them and run off in a hurried manner. "Hmph! Good riddance!" she said and they continued on their way to the Red Tower, however, before they got far, Riven appeared out of nowhere and attacked Ophir, but before he could land a decent blow on him, Tsukiko place a shield in front of them both and said, "Cool it, Hothead! There's nothing between Musa and Ophir!" meaning the Magic Message Flora had sent Helia who couldn't make it. The look on Riven's face colored slightly as Musa said, "But it's really noble for you to want to duel for me," and they all continued towards the Red Tower.

When they got there and went through the first door, they found another one with some sort of writing on it and Timmy said, "I think it's some sort of ancient forest dialect. Can any of you girls read it?"

"Only magical creatures of noble heart and deed may enter," Tsukiko and Bloom read together, causing Stella to say, "Good thing you two took Advanced Forest Creature Languages."

"Maybe if we could Miniaturize, we could fit through," Musa said, "When's that supposed to happen?"

"Aunt Andromeda said the time is right," Tsukiko said, making Stella interrupt, "I wish they would just give us a time table!"

"It means that when you're ready and you need it," Layla said. Then Bloom said, "I have an idea. Since our Fairy Dust is anti-darkness, we could use it on ourselves to remove any trace of darkness from ourselves."

"What darkness?" Stella said.

"Everybody has some form of darkness," Timmy said, "Like vanity," making Stella blush and they went with Bloom's idea. Tsukiko, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Layla, and Flora all miniaturized, but Bloom didn't. Tsukiko volunteered to stay behind but Bloom insisted that she go.

When they entered the door, they were quickly escorted by a dwarf to the Council of Elders, and quickly informed them of why they were there.

"Three of you will enter the Crystal Labyrinth and if you succeed," Arcadia said, "You will have the Water Stars."

"And if we don't?" Musa asked.

"As we have said before, we are both a part of time and outside of it, if you do not make it out, then there you will stay," and Flora, Musa, and Layla disappeared, leaving Tecna, Tsukiko, and Stella to enter the labyrinth, and were almost immediately separated. It wasn't more than an hour or so that Tsukiko came upon Arcadia who said, "As you know, we are a part of time and outside of it, so things exist here that don't anywhere else," showing her a mirror with two people standing inside. One was a man and the other a woman who could have passed for Tsukiko's sister. The man, however, looked like her Grandpapa Li.

"Papa, Mama," Tsukiko whispered sadly, and looked into the other mirror and said, "So if I go through this mirror, we get the Water Stars," to which Arcadia nodded, "Then there's only one choice," and walked over to her parents and said, "Mom, Dad, you have to know that more than anything I want to talk to you again, but I can't let Baltor get away with what he's done. I'd be neglecting my duty as a fairy and a princess if I did. I'm sorry," and walked towards the other mirror, before Christianna said, "Tsukiko. You have to know that we are proud of you," which made tears run down Tsukiko's cheeks as she walked into the other mirror to be reunited with her friends, to find that Tecna and Stella also had to make sacrifices for the Water Stars; Tecna, her emotions, and Stella, her face. As Arcadia handed them the Water Stars, she returned Stella's face and Tecna's emotions, before turning to Tsukiko and saying, "As for you, Moon Princess, I can't give you back your parents, but I know they live on in your heart. Godspeed, fairies!" and sent them back to the rest of the girls.

When they got back, they found Sky unconscious, Yue and Kero fighting Darcy and Stormy, and Bloom being cornered by Icy. Bloom said, "Even though I don't have my powers, I'm not afraid of you, Icy!"

"Haha! Brave to the end, eh? Any messages you would like me to pass on to your dorky friends?" Icy said.

"Like how much she loves us," Stella and Tsukiko said together, startling Icy, Yue, and Kero, who hadn't realized they were there.

"And what great friends we are," Layla continued and Musa said, "And how because of that our convergence spells are so powerful!" as she and the rest of the Winx sent Icy flying into Darcy and Stormy. When they were gone, Bloom was holding the box with the Water Stars in it and said, "In this box is three ancient Water Stars that Tsuki, Stella, and Tecna risked everything for, let's make a pact on their bravery; to never give up, no matter how hard it gets," and everyone agreed.

Later that night, while everyone was getting ready for bed, Julian came to Tsukiko's room. Tsukiko's aunt had offered to ask Saladin if Julian could attend Red Fountain but because of Yue, Julian felt his place was where ever Tsukiko happened to be and therefore had his own room. For a while he just sat down in a chair by the balcony before saying, "Tsukiko, I have to tell you something."

"What?" she said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just I've been meaning to tell this for a while," he answered, "Tsukiko, I'm in love with you," surprising her and leaving her speechless for a short time before she could say, "I know."

"Huh? How could you know?" Julian asked surprised.

"I overheard you telling Bloom and the others the other day," Tsukiko said smiling at him, "and I love you too," making him get up and give her a hug.


	8. Chapter 8: Unlocking the Power

Master of the Moon

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 8: Unlocking the Power

The next day, Tsukiko, the girls, Julian, and Kero were sitting in the courtyard, discussing wither they should work on the Water Stars or hit the sale in Magix.

"Why not do both?" Layla said, "We could do some work in the Sorcery Lab this morning and then go shopping this afternoon."

"Cool," Tsukiko said, glancing at Julian who she noticed had been staring at her the entire time. They had barely spoken since they confessed their feelings the night before.

"So, let's go over what we know about the Water Stars," Bloom said, standing up.

"Well, they are the exact opposite of the DragonFire," Tecna said.

"Both are equally powerful and are neither good nor evil," Bloom said.

"But still different from either is the Crystal Hail Star," Tsukiko said, with Kero and Julian giving her confused looks, "When the DragonFire was created, so was the Water Stars, but another force was created to work with both, the Crystal Hail Star."

"And when the Keepers of the DragonFire and Crystal Hail Star bind their powers together, they're most powerful magical entities in the magical universe," Bloom explained, "Baltor was created from a dark ember of the DragonFire and thus, Tsuki could bind her powers with me, or Baltor."

"Ugh! The thought repulses me," Tsukiko said, shivering, causing the others to laugh. Later after working in the Sorcery Lab, the Winx went out on a shopping trip which was cut short when Baltor appeared and challenged Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin to a Wizard's duel, and gave the Cloud Tower witches an hour to escape before he destroyed the school. The Winx rushed back to Alfea.

While she was leaving, Faragonda ran into Tsukiko and said, "Shouldn't you be inside, Tsukiko?"

"I don't know about this, Aunt Andy," the girl replied, "I just keep getting this odd feeling that this is all some sort of a trick." Faragonda placed her hand on her niece's shoulder and said, "If it is, then you and the rest of the girls know what to do," and Tsukiko nodded and she left.

Later as Tsukiko and the others were watching the duel, Bloom got a very weird dark vibe, and told them that Baltor was nearby. With that, the Winx went on a man hunt and found Baltor near the library where all of Alfea's powerful spells were kept and was about to go in.

"Stop!" Bloom and Tsukiko shouted, making him turn around and say, "Oh, Bloom, I see you've come to share this moment and that you've brought a friend."

"I don't think so, Baltor!" Tsukiko said, "I owe you one! You murdered my parents, you jerk!" and she transformed into her Enchantix and yelled, "Enchantix Lightening Strike!" and shot some lightening at Baltor, making him fall backwards as the rest of the Winx and Yue and Kero arrived. Bloom then summoned the Water Stars and said, "I know it's risky, guys, but I'm going to try to activate the Water Stars."

"No, Bloom, don't!" Stella said.

"If you destroy me, Bloom, you destroy yours and Tsukiko's parents," Baltor said, "Just when I dealt the final blow, I cast an absorption spell and made them my prisoners forever."

"Huh?" they said, giving him the chance he needed to escape. Tsukiko just had to know and wasn't willing to wait to find out. When she was younger, her Grandmama Amelia told her about a power that could only be used by a princess from their realm. It was called the Heart of Truth.

"Guys, I'm going to find out the truth, I don't want you to worry about me, got it?" she said, de-transforming and pulling the heart crystal from her neck and it started to glow a silver color and Tsukiko chanted,

"Heart of Truth,

"Come forth

"And shine your light!" and a woman with long silver hair, who looked like Tsukiko, wore a purple satin gown, holding a crystal ball.

"You called me, Your Highness," she said.

"Yes, Mage of Truth, is what Baltor said true? Are my parents and Bloom's prisoners inside of his body?" she said.

"No, they are not. Your parents are truly gone and will not come back; Bloom's are trapped in the Other Dimension," the woman answered and disappeared. At first, she looked relieved when she turned to her friends, who looked worried. Tsukiko's face was deathly pale as she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle of the Elements

Master of the Moon

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 9: The Battle of the Elements

When she woke up, Tsukiko was in the hospital. Her aunt was at her bedside with the rest of the Winx girls, explaining about the Heart of Truth.

"It's a power that can only be used by a royal from Realix. The power allows the user to call the Mage of Truth, who knows the truth of any question or situation," Faragonda said, "It's not very frequently used because it has been known to kill some who have used it. Tsukiko was very lucky," then she noticed that her niece was awake, and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living," and walked out of the room, leaving the girls with her niece.

Tsukiko sat up and looked around and asked, "Where's Julian?"

"He went for a walk," Bloom said, "He was worried that we had lost you, we all were."

"Sorry," Tsukiko said, standing up and walking out of the hospital, followed by the rest of the girls. When they got back to the dorm, Musa asked, "Are you sure you should be walking, Tsuki?" earning a smile. After a while, when Flora looked out the window, she shouted, "Fire!" bringing all the girls to the window.

"Julian's in there!" Tsukiko cried, transforming into her Enchantix and flying out the window with other girls following. Looking ahead, Tsukiko saw Yue flying towards them and breathed a huge sigh of relief and said to him, "Don't you ever worry me like that again," earning herself a smile from Yue who said, "Likewise," causing her to blush. When they got to the middle of the forest, Stella tried something new.

"Maybe this'll work!" she said, "Sun Negation!" sending the sun into some clouds and making it rain, "Now we'll let Mother Nature do her thing!"

"It's not working!" Tsukiko yelled and to herself, said, "Maybe that'll work!" de-transforming from her Enchantix and transforming into her guardian form.

"Tsukiko, what are you going to do?" Yue and Kero asked as she took out her Heart Key and chanted,

"I call upon the Heart of the Cards

"Power of Magic,

"Power of Night,

"Surrender the wand,

"The force of Light,

"… RELEASE!!" summoning her Heart Staff. "Something," she said before chanting again,

"I call upon the power of the Four Stars,

"EARTH, AIR, FIRE, WATER

"Guide my flight,

"Answer my call,

"And release your light!" as an immense light shone and hid her from view and blinding Yue and the others. When they were able to see again, they saw that her staff had trebled in length(same length as Clow Reed's) and there was a star in the middle of the heart at the top. Each point of the star glowed a different color, the left point was green, the bottom left was white, the bottom right was red, and the right point was dark blue, and the top point was purple. The look on Yue and Kero's faces were that of utter amazement.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of the Elements P2

Master of the Moon

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 10: The Battle of the Elements Continues

Then Tsukiko took out a card and said, "Watery, release and dispel!" and Watery attacked the fire. At first they thought it worked but it didn't. This made her very angry and she said, "He has some nerve! To use my own powers against me!"

"Red Fountain is being attacked by tornadoes," Faragonda said, "Cloud Tower is being assaulted by rain, and Magix has been hit by a quake."

"And we're about to be engulfed by fire," Stella said.

"Go, girls, go and get Baltor," Faragonda said with ice in her voice. Later, the Winx and the Guardians went to the lake where Bloom sensed Baltor's presence. At first they got caught in a trap but they escaped.

"Looking for me," Baltor's voice said as they turned around and saw that Baltor was standing at the side of the lake.

"Yes," Bloom and Tsukiko said together, before being pulled below the earth while the rest of the Winx tried to follow but where caught up by the witches, while Baltor and Yue and Kero followed.

When they woke up, they were attacked by Tsukiko's twin sister, Solara. Tsukiko hit her with a handful of lightening. It hurt her pretty badly and she had to withdrawal. Then Baltor showed up and attacked them, but his attacks were blocked by Yue and Kero jumping in between them.

"Yue, Kero! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Tsukiko said.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Kero said.

"Aw, look, master and servant reunited!" Baltor sneered, making Tsukiko's eyes glow blue with anger.

"No one insults Yue and Kero!" she growled blasting him with some blue crystals, making him double back.

"You don't have to defend us like that, Tsukiko," Yue said.

"Don't be so modest. Of course I do, not because I have to, because I want to," Tsukiko said, as the rest of the girls came up to them, while Kero and Yue thought, "She's so much like her grandmother." Layla then summoned the Water Stars but Baltor showed back up and captured the Water Stars. Bloom not knowing what else to do, told them that she had a plan, and went forward and started using her Fairy Dust.

"I not a dark spell! Your Fairy Dust has no effect on me!" Baltor sneered, "Here take this!" shooting her with the Water Stars, weakening her, but she continued using her Fairy Dust, until he had hit her so much that she fainted and fell into a cliff.

"Bloom!" Stella and Tsukiko yelled.

"It's your turn, Tsukiko," Baltor said, turning to her who looked frightened, and she thought, "If the Water Stars have the same effect on me that they had on Bloom, I'm toast!"


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of the Elements P3

Master of the Moon

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 11: Battle of the Elements continued

"It's your turn, Tsukiko," Baltor said, turning to her, who looked frightened, as she thought, "If the Water Stars have the same effect on me that they had on Bloom, I'm toast!" Baltor then attacked her with the Water Stars, at first it looked like it had no effect on her, but after being hit many times, her guardian wings disappeared, and she was in her normal form and fell out of the air. Yue tried to catch her, but he missed and she landed with a loud thud on the cliff next to Bloom.

"Tsuki!!" Stella yelled as Baltor chuckled and said, "Because of her connection with the DragonFire, Tsukiko can be destroyed by the Water Stars too. Now that those two are out of the way, nothing can stop me from taking Realix's powerful spells and destroying the place," but, unnoticed by everyone else, Tsukiko got up and transformed into her guardian form, and flew up next to everyone without them noticing.

"We have to stop this guy," Layla said.

"But how?" Stella said.

"I'll stop him," Tsukiko said, surprising them, "I'm going to whoop your butt!"

"Oh, really, you? Whoop me?" Baltor said.

"That's right, pal. I've had it with you!" she said, "You hurt and badger my friends and now you say you'll destroy my realm! Well, it ain't gonna happen! In the name of the moon, I'm gonna vaporize you!" as she started glowing purple, and attacked him with a combination of her Enchantix powers and her Guardian powers, which injured him and knocked him out, as his powerful spells started escaping from the magical trunk that he had stolen during one of their previous battles. The Spell of the Elements started to break, and the water from the lake started to come back, as Stella and Layla got Bloom, and the Winx Club and Yue and Kero got out of the lake bed. The Trix had gotten out beforehand, but didn't make it out before the water got back into the lakebed and were detained by some guards.

Later, Bloom was reprimanded by the rest of the Winx girls for scaring them so much. When they got back to Alfea, the Winx girl's boyfriends ran up and gave them al hugs, as a messenger from Realix came before Tsukiko.

"The Royal Court of Realix is pleased to announce that the Princess Ball of the Realixian Princess, Tsukiko, is to take place in one week, on the 30th of May" the messenger said before disappearing. Tsukiko looked surprised, as she thought, "The 30th! That's my birthday, but it's also the anniversary of my parent's death! What's Grandmama thinking?!"

"Wow, Tsuki! You're having a Princess Ball! That's so awesome!" Stella said.

"What's a Princess Ball?" Yue asked.

"It's like a formal coming out party, where a princess is presented to the royal court," Stella answered.

"and in the past, it was also announced who you were going to marry," Musa said.

"Some realms still do," Layla said.

"Well, since it seems I can't get out of it, you all are coming, right?" Tsukiko asked.

"Of course we are!" they said smiling, making her smile too and give them all hugs while saying, "You guys are the best!" but inside she couldn't shake off suspicions that the danger wasn't over yet.

Three days went by, and everything slipped back to normal, but Bloom and Tsukiko couldn't shake off the feeling that Baltor wasn't gone. They were the only ones who felt that way until Helia came to Alfea one day, telling them that Baltor had taken the girl's boyfriends hostage, and that they had to come to Tides quickly. Of course, Winx along with Yue and Kero left immediately. When they got to Tides, they immediately split up. Tecna was attacked by some air creature in the form of Timmy, Bloom by a fire creature that looked like Sky, Stella by a water creature that looked like Brandon, and Musa by an earth creature that looked like Riven, but Bloom stopped them by attacking Baltor. Meanwhile, Flora, Helia, Layla, Ophir, whose real name was Nabu, Tsukiko, Yue, and Kero went off in another direction, finding Timmy, Brandon, Riven, and Sky in a cell underground. When they reached Baltor, he had been permanently transformed into his Beast form. He started attacking them until Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna showed up and Bloom hit him with a fire blast.

"It's good that you're all here! Because then I can destroy you all together!" Baltor laughed.

"Come on, Girls. Let's show him what some Enchantix convergence power is all about!" Stella said, converging with Musa and Tecna, but it didn't phase him.

"Was that supposed to do something," he said, while the girls just looked horrified, as Stella said, "I don't know. I thought that was pretty strong," as Bloom said, "As a beast, Baltor is a lot stronger than he ever was as a wizard. But there's a spell that I learned on Pyros that just might work. Tsuki, are you ready?"

"Bring it on," Tsukiko answered and as Baltor walked closer to them, Bloom chanted, "Power of the Flame," Then, Tsukiko started, "Power of the Crystal," and together they said, "Leave me, go and find Baltor's Flame!" as red light came out of Bloom's chest and purple out Tsukiko's and they fell to the ground and didn't move again. Seeing this, Stella shouted, Bloom!" and Yue shouted Tsukiko's name, as the lights went into Baltor's chest and he could hear Bloom's and Tsukiko's voices saying, "We did it, Baltor. We made to the inner sanctum of your DragonFire. And now that we're here, we're going to put out your DragonFire flame once and for all!" and used their Fairy Dust and unknowingly broke a spell that was cast on him by the Three Ancestreses.

"Thank you for breaking that spell," Baltor said

"Huh!" the girls said.

"Your Fairy Dust erased the dark magic of the Ancestreses," Baltor said.

"But that's impos--" they started, but Baltor said, "And now I am myself again, a dark wizard created from the most powerful force in the universe!"

"It doesn't matter, we will destroy you, Baltor!" Tsukiko said.

"I have a better idea. We are not so different. Our powers together could be more than enough to take over the entire universe and maybe bring back both your parents. We have so much in common."

Tsukiko was almost tempted to say yes, but thoughts of the people most important to her kept her from doing so, thoughts of Yue, Kero, Julian, Stella, and all the others.

"The only thing we have in common, Baltor, is our DragonFire and mine is going to battle yours until one of them is out," Bloom said.

"Very well then. I gave you one last chance! Now I shall destroy you!" Baltor said summoning his DragonFire.

"Not if we destroy you first!" Bloom and Tsukiko said binding their powers together and defeating Baltor with one attack.

Meanwhile, outside, Yue and Sky were beside themselves, worried that Bloom and Tsukiko were also destroyed, when a flash of purple and red lights, and Tsukiko and Bloom's powers were returned to their bodies.

"Bloom, Tsuki! You're okay! I'm glad!" Stella said earning her smile from each. Yue even dropped his usual calm and cool demeanor and hugged Tsukiko, making her blush, and say, Come on, let's get back to Alfea."


	12. Chapter 12: Parties & Unexpected Reunion

Master of the Moon

Master of the Moon

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, or Winx Club

Author's Note: This is the last chapter in this series, but it sets up the scene for the second part, I haven't thought of a title yet.

Chapter 12: Parties and Unexpected Reunions

As the days until Tsukiko's Princess Ball went by, Julian felt that he hardly got to see her. According to Realix tradition, the Princess was supposed to help with the preparations, and therefore, Tsukiko had to spend almost every waking moment with her grandmother, helping with decorations and guest lists and everything else. Since she and Bloom defeated Baltor, it was like there was no evil to fight, or any time for anything other than her Princess Ball. Stella had been complaining about how Tsukiko should be allowed time with her friends, not to mention her boyfriend. He hadn't even bothered to correct her, sure he had confessed his feelings for her, and she for him, but they hadn't exactly been talking since then.

As he was walking, Stella and the rest of the Winx girls walked up to Julian, who had been sitting on a bench outside Alfea's walls, and poked him in the forehead, dragging him from his daydream state.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't believe that you're just sitting here, without even having a problem with not seeing Tsuki," Stella said, "If I was you, I would be super mad about not being able to spend time with my girlfriend."

"Well, of course, I'm mad," Julian said, still not bothering to correct her, "But I know it's for a good reason." What they didn't realize was that Tsukiko was standing behind them all with a look of pure agitation.

"Geez, some friends you are, talking about me behind my back," Tsukiko said, making them jump in surprise.

"Well, if you're not going to make time for us, then we don't have a choice," Stella said.

"If you got a problem with it, Stel, take it up with our Grandmother," Tsukiko said, "Realixian tradition states that the Princess must help to plan her Princess Ball. Plus, don't you think for one minute that I'm happy about this, I didn't even want one to begin with; but the preparations are complete, and the Ball is tomorrow! So, I thought we could go and hang out tonight."

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"To make up for my neglecting you guys for four days!" Tsukiko said, smiling. She looked through the corner of her eye at Julian, and blushed, turning away almost immediately.

"She's still nervous around me!" he thought, "Even though we confessed our feelings for one another, she's still nervous."

"I just can't face him!" Tsukiko thought, "I know we've confessed our feelings and all, but I just can't stop feeling so nervous and shy around him! He must think that I've had second thoughts on my feelings by now!"

That night, Tsukiko and the others went out for the night, and danced the night away, not realizing that a mysterious pair of eyes was watching them. The next morning, the Winx girls, the Specialists, Julian, and Keroberos, met up with Saladin and Faragonda in the courtyard. They were all going to Realix that morning to make sure that everyone and everything was ready for that night.

Once the portal from Alfea was closed, and they had reached Realix, Tsukiko was swept away by maids to another room, while another maid escorted the others to their own rooms. They did not see her again until that night, when they were called to the great hall.

They were all wearing their evening gowns, and suits. Julian wore a dashing black tux with a silver vest and a black bowtie. It was around 9 o'clock when Kero, who had stayed with Tsukiko all day, turned up, wearing a cute little bowtie around his neck. At precisely 9:30, trumpets sounded announcing the start of the ball. The room was decorated in beautiful sapphire materials that sparkled, meaning to symbolize the night sky.

Then a page came forward from the top of an elegant staircase, and said, "Announcing Her Majesty, Amelia Kaila (KAIE-LA) Dominos, Queen of Realix," and Tsukiko's grandmother appeared, wearing a stunning gold gown that looked like Stella's but didn't have the ruffles at the bottom.

"My dear friends, guests, and the Royal Court of Realix, today is a wonderful day for our kingdom. Today, I will introduce to you the future ruler of our realm. She is as beautiful, as she is kind, and has a heart of pure gold. It is my most sincere pleasure to introduce, my granddaughter, Tsukiko Takaira (TA-KAIE-RA) Li, Crown Princess of Realix," as cheers and applause sounded as the band started, and Tsukiko's voice could be heard.

Julian turned towards the stage and saw Tsukiko standing by the microphone, singing one of her favorite songs from her favorite anime, Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch, Before the Moment. She was wearing a sapphire blue halter top floor length ball gown. Her hair was in the same style as Flora's enchantix, but her bangs came around both sides of her face in spiral curls. She wore sapphires around her neck and wrist, and in her ears.

Half of the people in the great hall could not take their eyes off her. Julian could tell that half of them were now madly in love with her, and fake-pouted. Now he had competition. As she finished her song, Bloom and the other girls ran to her and gave her hugs. Then the band started up a waltz, and her cousin, Darien, wearing a black tux like Julian's but without the bowtie, stepped forward and said, "Tsukiko, because your dear father, God rest his soul, could not be here tonight, I shall escort you through the first dance." Looking not too pleased about this idea, Tsukiko, reluctantly, allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, looking severely uncomfortable. Julian noticed this and asked Bloom about it, and she answered, "Tsuki and Darien aren't the closest. Sure, they're cousins, but she never really liked him that much, she favors Eddie over Darien."

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"You know how Darien always teases her, well, when Tsuki was nine, he played a particularly cruel joke on her, and Eddie saved her, and later, scolded him for it, and ever since Tsuki and Eddie have been close, " Bloom answered, at which Julian looked surprised. He looked out on the dance floor, and met Tsukiko's eyes, which seemed to be pleading with him to save her from this torment, and he chuckled, and did as asked.

"May I cut in?" Julian asked as he reached Tsukiko and Darien. Darien, of course, with a little nudge from Tsukiko, left them together in the middle of the dance floor, as Julian held out his hand to his cousin and she accepted it. As they started to dance, an earthquake hit the palace, causing the chandelier above their heads to fall, but before Julian could transform into Yue, Tsukiko placed a barrier over them, and repaired the chandelier.

"What was that?" Julian asked.

"That was no regular earthquake," Tsukiko said, "Someone is trying to scare me."

"Not just any _someone_!" a voice that Julian knew he had heard before replied, and a man, who looked similar to Clow Reed, appeared out of the shadows, as Julian transformed into Yue and Kero into his true form. "Ah, Keroberos, Yue, it feels like it's been forever!"

"Klimen," Yue growled.

"Yue, what's wrong?" Tsukiko asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Klimen is Clow Reed's twin brother, and his rival," Kero answered for Yue, who was glaring at the man before them.

"But why is Yue so angry?" Tsukiko asked.

"Because Yue was never as fond of me as he was of my brother," Klimen replied.

"And because you tried to kill him!" Yue yelled, causing Tsukiko to gasp.

"Well, what can a jealous man do," Klimen sneered, "I wanted what he had, but no need to worry, I have more power than what he did. Guardians of the Darkness, Come Forth," and a young woman with black hair that went straight to the floor, and with green eyes, and looked like Ruby Moon, and a tiger striped cat appeared and both had dragonfly wings. "I came up with my own cards that suited my own personality, but…"

"But what?" Tsukiko said, malice in her voice. This man annoyed her, he had no right to come into her palace, and engage her friends in a battle of words.

"But now I must destroy everything my brother created, the Cards, their Guardians," Klimen replied, "Everything must be destroyed!" making Tsukiko run in front of Yue and Kero, yelling, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"And you are?" he said, not interested.

"Tsukiko Li, Princess of Realix and Master of the Clow Cards!" she replied, as if daring him to mess with her in angry mode.

"So, you're the new master," Klimen said, now paying attention. He was sizing her up, as if he thought that she might actually be a threat to him, "Well, you don't seem to be too strong, but you must have some power or Yue wouldn't be standing right now."

"Huh?" was all that escaped her mouth, at her obliviousness, he continued, "Keroberos can create his own magic, but Yue must draw power from his master in order to exist, if his master is not strong enough, or does not have enough magic, he, along with his borrowed form, will disappear entirely," causing Yue to throw a ball of energy at him, yelling, "Shut up!" while Tsukiko looked down at the floor with a blank look and wide eyes.

"Not too strong, huh?" Tsukiko whispered, "If you don't know who I am, then you're an idiot."

"I know who are," Klimen said.

"Who, not what," she replied, and yelled, "Enchantix!" transforming into her Enchantix, "Enchantix Lightening Strike!" sending lightening at him, but his Guardians blocked it, however, it appeared to have an effect on them.

"Onyx, Garnet!" he cried, and pulled out a card, "Hatred! Defeat this girl!" but she put up a shield, and the card, Hatred, wasn't able to get near her, not only that, it's power was aimed back at him, making him take his Guardians and back off. When Tsukiko landed and de-transformed, she put her hand on Yue's shoulder, but he pulled away from her.

"Yue," she said sadly, her eyes and voice full of worry, before turning to Kero, "What's wrong with Yue? It seems like he's angry with me."

"It's not you, Tsukiko. It's Klimen. Yue has never like him, because he's Clow Reed's rival and he tried to kill him," he answered, "Clow Reed banished his brother many years ago."

"What will we do now that he's back?" she asked, worriedly, "It seems that he's after the Cards, and you two."

"He's not really after us per say," Kero replied, "He's after you, because of us."

"Huh?"

"Because you are the Master of the Clow Cards, he sees you as his rival as the most powerful magician, and he wants to eliminate or have you under his control," Kero replied. At this, she seemed surprised.

"Is that why Yue seems so angry?" Tsukiko asked, glancing at Yue, who turned around and said, "No, it's because he's coming after you because of us. I will not stay if it means that Tsukiko gets hurt. Julian would never forgive me," causing her to poke him in the forehead.

"Have you not known me long enough to know that I don't back down from a challenge?" she said with a glimmer in her eye, making his eyes go wide, "If you think that that excuse is going to fly, then you don't know me very well."

"Or us either," the other Winx girls said, as they stood next Tsukiko, who continued, "We look after our friends, if they're in danger, then we support them and protect them, not to mention that I can take care of myself," making him sigh. He had been defeated; when it came to Tsukiko, he could never tell her no.


End file.
